


Late Night

by lunalikespace



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: Shepard is under a lot of stress. Naturally, she turns to someone she trusts.
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Female Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Late Night

Commander Elizabeth Shepard's dreams were rarely pleasant.

Saren, reapers, passed squadmates, geth, and dying, just to name a few. And they were often mixed together in some horrific way. Like a stew that Mess Sergeant Gardner would cook up.

It wouldn't be the first night this week she woke up from a nightmare. Shepard sighed as she rubbed her temples. She couldn't tell if her never ending pressure headache was from her lack of sleep or vice versa. What she did know, however, was that she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. So Shepard hauled herself out of bed, pulled an old Alliance hoodie over her Cerberus tank top, and rode the elevator to deck three.

First order of business was coffee. Of course, no one was awake at this hour, so she would have to do that herself. It was still something to get used to, most Alliance vessels would have somewhat of a night crew, but not here at Cerberus. Almost all of the crew remained asleep, aside from maybe a few very key personnel.

They didn't even need a co-pilot, because EDI could always take the helm when Joker needed rest. Although, Shepard doubted he left the cockpit often.

She mused this thought as she made some instant coffee. The Commander didn't feel like going through the trouble and needed a caffeine fix in a hurry, so she settled for the cheap stuff. After adding a little creamer and sugar, she was finished and returned to the elevator.

When Shepard stepped out on deck two, she was stunned again by the silence. No steps on the flooring, no quiet murmuring from anyone's post. The only company she found was the soft glow from the galaxy map and the humming of the Normandy's engines.

Although, sipping on her coffee, Shepard realized she wasn't alone after all. At the other end of the bridge, Joker was still sat at his seat, hands flying over the controls.

The Commander quietly walked up the bridge and leaned on the door frame. Joker must not have noticed her yet, because he didn't acknowledge her in any way.

"Commander, is there something I can assist you with?" EDI's voice rang out, clear as day. Joker wiped around in his seat.

"Shit, Commander. Sorry, I didn't see you there." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Shepard cringed, "No, I'm alright EDI. Just, give us some privacy?"

"Understood. Logging you out, Commander." EDI said, as her interface disappeared.

"Do you mind if I catch up on some work in here?" Shepard asked, sipping on her coffee.

"Not at all, ma'am. It is your ship, you don't really have to ask." Joker replied.

Shepard casually strolled over to the copilot chair and took a seat. She opened her private terminal from there and began catching up on some emails and typing up reports. The pair said nothing for a while and the only noise was the humming of the ship.

Joker finally spoke up, "Late night, huh?"

"Something like that," Shepard replied, sounding defeated.

Joker finally met her eyes as he looked over at her. "Are you alright, Commander?"

Short answer: no. She finally took down Saren and was cleaning up that mess when she died, tragically, and as soon as she comes back she let's sent into a suicide mission? With no help, nothing, about what she went through? Commander Shepard was really not alright. She looked over at the man sitting beside her. Joker was always someone she could count on and be real with. Although he was always respectful, she could drop the whole " _commander_ " act with him and just talk to him like a person. Shepard recalled the good ole days, when Kaiden would try to make some dipshit advance towards her and she would end up ranting to Joker about it that night. Or when the council had their own heads so far up their own asses they refused to listen to anyone. Shepard couldn't count how many sleepless nights she spent sitting in the copilot chair, venting to Joker. He was solid like that, and she appreciated it.

"No, Jeff, I'm really not okay," Shepard said, barely above a whisper.

"Com- Shepard, what's going on?" Joker asked, face flushed with concern.

It wasn't like Shepard to break down. She was always, without a doubt, a rock. Someone strong to look up too. It wouldn't be smart to look scared going into what was probably a one way mission, and Shepard tried to look the part. But sometimes, that facade cracks.

This was that time.

She sighed and ran her hands through her auburn hair as hot tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I haven't slept in days. Everyone keeps looking to me for support but I don't know anything! I'm just as scared as they are except I can't show it." She paused and looked at Joker finally, "For just a moment, I want to be more than _Commander Shepard_ to someone. I want to be an actual person—"

She was cut off by Joker placing his hand over top of hers, "Elizabeth, I'm here for you," He said, quietly.

Shepard smiled a real, genuine smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

"EDI, can you take over for a while? I think the Commander and myself need a break." Joker said.

"Sure thing Mr. Moreau." EDI replied.

"What are you—?"

"C'mon, were getting some sleep." Joker said, standing up. He leaned against his chair for support.

"Stay with me?" Shepard replied meekly. She wasn't used to feeling so small, but she would adjust.

Joker grinned. "Is that an order, _Commander_?"

Shepard snorted and shoved his hat down over his eyes. She snaked her hand on his hip as they hobbled to the elevator for support.

They rode it up to the first floor, Shepard's private cabin, and entered. There was a lot that they still needed to talk about. Unresolved feelings mixed with them falling asleep while cuddled up together was at the top of that list. But for one night, Elizabeth Shepard got herself a good night's rest and some pleasant dreams.


End file.
